When You're Ready
by Acornfrost Writing
Summary: Dan and Phil talk about coming out and if they're ready. Phan. Just some nice fluff, nothing too inappropriate. Pretty gay. My first Phan thing, tell me what you think.


Dan and Phil sat on the sofa, watching the TV. It was some Anime that neither of them were too invested in, but they left it on for some background noise while the cuddled.

Dan's chin rested softly against his Phil's head which was gently nestled in his shoulder. A fluttering feeling filled his chest, as though he was a schoolkid with a crush. The fluttering was deeper than a simple crush, though, something that stretched beyond simply a feeling. It was a knowing, a strong, intense knowing. The knowing was that he was in love.

He gently turned his neck, careful not to disturb Phil, and lightly pressed his lips to the top of his head. Phil stirred a bit, pressing closer to Dan and sighing.

Dan, too, sighed contentedly and leaned his head against Phil's.

I love you, Dan thought. Do you know how much I do?

Dan reached around, and his fingers met Phil's and they intertwined, then fidgeted a bit before just holding.

"Hey Dan," Phil murmured. His voice was quiet, as though slightly sleepy. Dan smiled at this.

"Yeah?" he asked absently, his free hand reaching up to play with Phil's hair.

Phil shifted, sitting up and forcing Dan to move as well. He pulled his hand away gently. "What happens if the Internet finds out? About… You know… this?"

Dan paused for a moment. "Then the Internet explodes, I guess," he decided, a laugh making its way up through his throat.

Phil's lips pursed, unconvinced. "It's all anyone will say about us, though."

"It's all anyone says about us anyway, Phil," Dan pointed out, reaching to reclaim Phil's hand. "The Internet wants it to happen."

"But what if we… I don't know…" Phil struggled to speak, and the words made Dan's stomach drop. "What if we break up?"

"No!" Dan snapped sharply, then softened his words. "We won't. Not ever."

And then he leaned in, pressing his lips against Phil's. It wasn't an intense kiss. It was a short, sweet one that lasted only a second but was their world for that moment.

"I love you," Dan whispered after pulling away. "I don't care who knows it."

Phil laughed, brushing a loose bit of fringe out of his face. "I can't say I don't care," he said. "I think it's quite entertaining to keep the world guessing."

Dan couldn't help it a burst out laughing. "Half the world's guessed correctly already, Phil!"

"We've still got the few stragglers," Phil pointed out. "Maybe we wait until everyone's figured it out."

"How could the Internet find out without us telling them anyway?" Dan questioned. He glanced off for a moment, thinking, then quickly looked back at Phil.

"Say if any of subscribers see us doing couple-y things," Phil said. "They take a picture, post it, and then everyone knows."

"But I still don't get what the problem with everyone knowing is," Dan said. "Besides, we go to get Boba Tea and Starbucks in our day in the life videos."

Phil opened his mouth, but then paused. He swallowed before finally speaking. "Dan… I just don't get why you don't care now. You got so freaked out when that video leaked back in 2012..." He stopped.

Dan pursed his lips, heart twisting in his chest. Yes, he remembered the great homophobic freak out. He regretted it more than anyone could understand- especially because of how he had treated Phil. It was a miracle that he had been forgiven, let alone be able to date Phil again.

"I know," he muttered quietly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that. I was just so scared of being outed then…". He shook his head. "I'm fine now though. You've seen me starting to rebrand and being more open about my guy crushes with our subscribers."

"You never seem to mention me as one of these guy crushes," Phil pointed out in a fake, pouty way.

Dan laughed. "Didn't you just voice your concern about us being found out?"

"I was more concerned about how you would feel," Phil responded. "But if you'd be okay with it…"

Dan raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to?" he asked, suddenly very serious.

Phil swallowed. "We always new we would eventually, right? Why not now?"

Dan smiled. "Fair enough. Let's do it then."

"R-really?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes really!" Dan leaned in to peck a kiss on Phil's lips, when Phil tackled him, pinning him to the sofa cushions.

"I love you so much!" Phil laughed, then leaned in and kissed him.

Dan smiled into the kiss. He pulled back after a second and pushed his boyfriend off of him. "Jesus, Phil. Personal space."

"You were the one playing with my hair a few minutes ago!" he protested.

"Just go to your room. I'll get the camera and we can film this video," Dan said.

Phil grabbed the remote and switched off the TV. "Or… you don't _have_ to bring the camera."

Dan caught on. "Phil, it's noon!"

Phil turned pink. "N-no! That's not what I meant!"

"Oh," Dan said, realizing there had been nothing to catch on to.

"I just meant… Maybe we don't have to film that? Just not today."

"Look who's scared to come out now!" Dan teased.

Phil cast him a glare. "Not scared. Just not ready. There's millions of people watching our videos. Are you ready for millions of people to know?"

"Whenever you are," Dan responded. "I love you, Phil Lester."


End file.
